Y tú… no eras lo que pensaba…
by Eurice
Summary: /Au.ItaHina/ Yo era tu mejor amiga, y tú...mi gran admiración, mí mejor amigo,"mi ángel oscuro".Pero mis planes y tu mente distorsionada no son buenos amigos, al parecer, por mucho que nos negáramos, nuestras mentes querían algo diferente para los dos.


**Y tu no eras lo que pensaba…**

**Capitulo I: Conociéndonos**

_Yo era tu mejor amiga, y tu mi gran admiración, mí gran orgullo, mi mejor amigo. Aún recuerdo como te conocí, al principio me pareciste como sacado de una novela de terror, un autentico vampiro, un autentico ser oscuro, venias a representar todo aquello que yo rechazaba – y a la vez, secretamente – deseaba…__**mi autentico ángel oscuro**__ ¿recuerdas como nos conocimos?_

Observo como su querida prima modelaba su cuerpo ante el espejo. Era una autentica belleza: su cuerpo esbelto, sus piernas larga, su piel sonrosada, ese hermoso cabello rosa, y esas hermosas esmeraldas. Sakura Haruno, era la belleza en persona, y el negro – el color favorito de su prima – le sentaba de maravilla - .

En cambio ella, era baja – y según ella – un poco regordeta. Su pelo era oscuro, y lo llevaba corto, sus ojos opalinos y extraños, estaba segura causaban rechazo, y su piel, extremadamente blanca y delicada. A pesar de todo Hinata sabía que no era fea, pero no se podía comparar al lado de su prima, en belleza ni personalidad, a pesar de que había dejado su timidez y comportamiento condescendiente, Sakura Haruno tenía una personalidad exuberante.

"Hinata-chan, como envidio tu pelo, siempre tan lizo y brillante, y una a la que le florecen las puntas todo el tiempo…deberías sacarle mas partido" no era la primera vez que Sakura hacia un comentario así, sin embargo Hinata, pensaba que le decía esas cosas para subirle el animo. Su prima, la llenaba de cumplidos todo el tiempo, y si lo pensaba bien ella era la persona que la había ayudado a sacarle del mutismo en el cual se había hundido desde pequeña, debido a la estricta personalidad de sus padres, Hinata era educada y callada. Aunque las cosas habían cambiado, gracias a su prima y su primer amo, el actual novio de su prima…Naruto Uzumaki, pero esa es otra historia.

Y en ese momento, se encontraban alistándose para ir a su casa, a pesar de lo extraño que pudiese parecer, y a pesar de los antiguos sentimientos de Hinata por Uzumaki, los tres solían salir juntos – despertando comentarios, mas que malintencionados de la gente -, pero a pesar de esto, ellos preferían hacer oídos sordos, y ser felices los tres. A Hinata le agradaba la relación de Sakura y Naruto, este último había insistido por muchos años a Sakura, y ya fuera por una corta relación que tuvieran Hinata con Naruto, o por los chismes que corrían sobre él, Sakura tardo mas de dos años en responderle. Pero ahora estaban juntos, y para Hinata hacían una pareja verdaderamente adorable.

Esta vez, Hinata se encontraba, doblemente feliz, tenía un razón muy importante para ir a la casa de Naruto-kun, y es que si su intuición no le fallaba, se encontraría la persona que le robaba el aliento y que la hacia sudar, su único, extraño y callado Gaara. Y Hinata se sentía segura de la victoria de sus sentimientos, por comentarios que le había hecho Naruto, que le hacia saber que ella no le era indiferente al inexpresivo Gaara. Pero la cuestión ahora, era si tendría el valor para declararse…

"Hinata, ¿estás lista? "Pregunto la pelirrosa

"Hai " respondió entusiasta, Hinata, su prima le guiño el ojo, ella también estaba nerviosa por su prima, pero aún que tenía sus dudas con respecto a la personalidad del pelirrojo, por algunas cosas que ella "no debía saber", esperaba que la cariñosa personalidad de su prima borrara cualquier indicio de eso, tenía la esperanza de que fuera así.

"Entonces vamos "finalizo Sakura.

O

O

La noche se encontraba helada, corría un viento fuerte, y los árboles bailaban junto con él vaivén, no había ninguna estrella en cielo, que era rodeado por un manto de nubes oscuras, nubes que de vez en cuando se movían y dejaban entrever una luna opalina, grande y llena. Hinata se sentía a gusto con ese tipo de noches, desde pequeña tenía cierta cercanía con la Luna, quizás sería porque en cierta forma se parecían, por alguna extraña razón, la Luna la acompañaba y le anunciaba que algo sorprendente pasaría.

Pero lo que pasaría no tenía nada que ver con lo que Hinata pensaba…

Sakura se agarro cariñosamente de su abrazo, buscando su abrigo, a ella también le gustaba el estado de la noche, pero por diferentes razones, a su prima le gustaba la oscuridad que la noche representaba, en cambio Hinata la cercanía que compartía con ella. Sin embargo aunque tuvieran diferentes motivos, para ambas eran lo mismo, si bien, decían y pensaban diferentes, llegaban a la misma idea principal, Sakura era su alma gemela, su prima y su mejor amiga.

La casa de Naruto, quedaba cerca de la de Sakura, así que pronto se encontraron frente al portón que daría a la persona que Hinata tanto anhelaba.

¡Naruto-kun! – gritó con fuerza Hinata, para sorpresa de su prima a la cual se le adelanto, Sakura se sintió un poco preocupada, si las cosas no salían como ella esperaba, se desanimaría bastante.

Naruto salió vestido enteramente de negro, hace algún tiempo había tomado la mania de vestirse con ropa oscura, y en vez de su siempre gabardina naranja, ahora llevaba una negra, que hacia que su cabello dorado y su par de jades resaltaran aún más, Hinata noto el sonrojo casi imperceptible de su prima "_se nota que Naruto-kun, le gusta de verdad, y pensar que al principio no quería estar con él" – _el Uzumaki beso antes de que Sakura se quejara en los labios, y luego la abrazó a ella apretadamente – casi asfixiándola – Hinata busco su mirada, para preguntarle si el había venido, y para su decepción se encontró con los ojos culpables y triste de Naruto.

"No vino" adivino Hinata, y Naruto asintió con la cabeza, Hinata sonrió lo más digna que pudo "No importa", pero la mirada preocupada de sus dos amigos les hizo saber que sabían que ella mentía.

"Siempre has sido mala fingiendo, Hinata-chan" hablo Naruto, y Hinata prefirió entrar a la casa sin ser invitada. Dentro había mas gente que no conocía, tocando instrumentos. Seguramente era la banda de la cual Naruto tanto hablaba _"Pero no esta Sabaku – san, con su violín", _observó Hinata, con desilusión. En la sala de entrada se encontraban dos chicos tocando guitarra, uno de aspecto extraño, su pelo parecía una _pélela _y sus grandes cejas, y pestañas le daban un aspecto divertido, que a pesar de su extravagancia agrado a Hinata "_Se parece a Bruce Lee_", y Hinata ante tal pensamiento río, entonces él pareció darse cuenta de su presencia, porque paro de tocar y se acerco a ella.

"Mi nombre es Rock-lee, pero usted puede decirme Lee solamente", y al terminar de decir lo ultimo hizo una reverencia.

"_Rock Lee, Bruce Lee, Lee..." y_ Hinata, para su vergüenza se vio de pronto con un ataque de risa.

"¿Puedo saber lo que causa tanta gracia señorita?", y Hinata, para su sorpresa noto que la pena que había sentido hace poco segundos, se había disipado, gracias a la extraña apariencia o personalidad de ese _personaje_ que tenía ante sus ojos.

"Ese es un secreto, Lee-san"_, _respondió desinhibida Hinata, y su respuesta fue tomada con agrado, porque Rock Lee, le respondió con una gran sonrisa. De pronto el otro sujeto paro de tocar, también y levanto la mirada.

"Hola", la saludo secamente, sus ojos rasgados no mostraron ningún entusiasmo por su presencia, mas bien parecía molesto, llevaba una coleta en la cabeza y tenia cara de aburrimiento, "su nombre es Nara Shikamaru, pero no lo subestimes, a pesar de su cara de tonto, es un genio" , y Hinata asintió un poco descolocada."_Que raro siempre me imagine a un genio con lentes, pero este parece un chico normal",_el joven pareció escuchar sus pensamientos porque levanto la mirada al instante, Hinata sonrió, tratando de romper un poco el hielo.

"Problemático", dijo despectivamente, provocando la incomodidad de Hinata, _"Mejor me voy al cuarto de Naruto-kun, por lo menos ahí podré estar tranquila y sola". _Hinata estaba acostumbrada a entrar al cuarto de Naruto, entre ellos dos había mucha confianza, tanto que ella se paseaba por su casa como si fuese suya.

Hinata abrió la puerta, el cuarto como siempre se encontraba a oscuras, excepto por la pantalla del computador que se encontraba encendida, se sentó en la litera de abajo, noto como las teclas del computador sonaba, y cuando fue acostumbrándose a la luz, noto para su enojo que no se encontraba sola, se sentó para enfrentar al susodicho, pero cualquier palabra se le atraganto en la boca.

"_Él no es real, no puede serlo",_ sus piernas eran demasiado largas, apenas caían en el escritorio, llevaba extrañamente las uñas largas y negras, con un anillo, que tenia un extraño dibujo al centro. Sus ojos fríos y inexpresivos, de un intenso color rubí, y su pelo oscuro, negro, quizás más oscuro que el suyo, era sujetado por un moño suelto, todo su indumentario adivino, era negro, llevaba una especie de chaqueta o sotana, típica de a los que ella dominaba "chicos oscuros", y llevaba unos bototos, que hacían que le diera un poco de miedo, pero a pesar del pavor que le provocaba, le pareció extrañamente atractivo, parecía un personaje de Final Fantasy , vampiro de acción, o un personaje de los que ella misma inventaba en sus cuentos_, "pero él es real"…_

"No te enseñaron que tenias que presentarte cuando llegabas a un lugar", Hinata trato de responderle algo coherente, se sentía realmente avergonzada, al verse descubierta por el mismo sujeto al que estaba observando descaradamente. "Mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi, ¿Cuál es el tuyo ", su mirada la hizo sentirse pequeña muy pequeña, era déspota, fría e hiriente. Hinata se sintió como cuando era niña, como cuando todos la pasaban a llevar, de pronto sintió como juntaba los dedos y como bajaba la mirada, pero esa actitud fue sopesada rápidamente por la actual Hinata.

Levanto la mirada fuerte y orgullosa, recordando que le había prometido a Sakura-chan y Naruto-kun, que no iba a dejarse pisotear por nadie, _"Y menos por un desconocido, le demostrare que a la heredera del clan Hyuga se respeta"._

"Mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata, mucho gusto Uchiha-san", Hinata sostuvo su mirada, hasta que él dejo de observarla, luego a pesar, del enojo que le provoco, de vez en cuando, Hinata, lo miraba disimuladamente. Luego cuando creyó ya memorizar cada detalle, se dedico a pensar en el susodicho por él que estaba ahí. Por supuesto, la morocha, no noto como dos rubí la miraban, sonriendo con disimulo y con agrado, _"que niña mas divertida",_ pensó entretenido y con un tanto de malicia el morocho

O

O

_Ya lo se, muchas querrán matarme porque hace años – y en sentido literal – no actualizo __**La viuda de mi hermano**__, y es que no es por excusarme, pero debido a problemas por una falta de inspiración, me quede sin ideas de cómo seguir la idea, aún así sigo con la esperanza de que la musa algún día me ilumine y continuar la historia… Y esta historia como nació?, por un reviews que me llego hoy, que la verdad me hizo ser feliz y me dio la idea de escribir este fics…espero que las ganas sigan conmigo, mas o menos si sigo, será una historia bastante largas, o one-shot o novela…o si no mejor no escribo…así que comentarios y criticas porfavor!_


End file.
